Mammoth Mutt
'''Mammoth Mutt '''is a major character in the Nature Dragon franchise. She's a super-powered Dog Star with the ability to inflate herself into the form of a sphere. Background Mammoth Mutt originated from a planet where aliens are able to alter their sizes. Mammoth Mutt, however, had a complicated time trying alter her size, like the rest of her people. If Mammoth couldn't alter her size, she couldn't protect herself. For that, she was teased by the other dogs for inability to inflate her body. She visited her father and asked him, why she couldn't inflate herself. He told his daughter that inflation isn't controlled by thought, its controlled by the heart. Mammoth didn't know what that piece of advice meant, but until she did, she choose to help her people in another way. She helped the army by operating the controls and by fixing the controls whenever they're in need of fixing. Despite not having any powers, Mammoth was able to prove her worth to her planet. One day, when Mammoth Mutt was working on the controls, her planet was suddenly attacked by Mechanikat and his Catbots. Most of the cadets attacked the spaceship by using their size alterations. Mammoth was mostly hidden during that time, but when she saw her parents being targeted by Mechanikat, Mammoth suddenly inflated into a massive size. Mammoth then realized that she's now able to inflate herself. She races over to her parents and defends them from Mechanikat. The latter changed targets over to the base. By using the ship's grappling claws to grab the base's computer system and took it back into deep space with him. Despite the tragic theft, Mammoth was relived that her parents were safe from Mechanikat. Shortly after Mechanikat's departure, the Dog Stars' spaceship came to planet to find some dogs who will join the force, in hopes of defeating Mechanikat and bringing him to justice. Mammoth offered to join, not before saying goodbye to her parents. Development Mammoth Mutt is based off the Mammoth Mutt from ''Krypto the Superdog. ''Unlike her counterpart, Mammoth Mutt is now capable of engaging in human-related activities along with her teammates. Also, her family and past has been further explained and it will be shown in different episodes. Personality Despite her cute appearance, Mammoth Mutt is tough, feisty, stubborn and tomboyish. Due to her breed, Mammoth can be easily angered and can often sometimes be expressed, violently. Mammoth Mutt, however has a kind and warm heart. She cares for her people, her family, her teammates and the lives of others. When greeted, she happily socializes with whomever, getting to know them and becoming close to them. For Hugo, she posed as a sympathetic, confident and supportive guide to him on his first mission to retrieve his invention and save the world from Mechanikat. Mammoth Mutt is shown to be one of the most level-headed and mature Dog Stars, next to Brainy and Krypto. She, however doesn't seem to tolerate the immaturity of her male teammates and has a way of dealing with it. Physical appearance Mammoth Mutt is a small pink Chihuahua wearing a white collar with a heart-shaped tag. Powers and abilities Powers * '''Size Inflation: '''Mammoth Mutt's primary power is being able to inflate herself into a massive size. ** '''Spherical Form: '''Mammoth Mutt inflates into the form of a sphere. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''In her massive size, Mammoth Mutt's average strength becomes stronger and she's then capable of lifting objects or even others, smaller than herself. Appearances The Nature Dragon meets Krypto Before the events of the episode, Mammoth Mutt and the other Dog Stars were battling Mechanikat over the memory drive that contained the blueprints of a doomsday device. Tusky manages to get ahold of the memory drive and uses his overly-sized tooth to destroy it. As the Dog Stars flew back to their ship, Mechanikat swore vengeance and that he'll get that memory back, if it's last thing he does. In the episode, Mechanikat locates an invention that could restore his memory of the blueprints. He hires Snooky to go down to Earth and steal it. With the invention in Mechanikat's grasp, he's now able to dominate the galaxy. Krypto, who saw the theft, calls the Dog Stars by using the communicator. The Dog Stars' ship comes down to Earth and they pick up, Hugo, Krypto and Streaky. The Dog Stars introduce themselves to Hugo and promise to help him with retrieving his invention from Mechanikat. The Dog Stars blast over to Mechanikat's spaceship and infiltrate it. As they sneak into the control room, Hugo accidentally triggers a booby trap and it traps him and the Dog Stars in a cage. Mechanikat reveals himself to the Dog Stars and strips them of their powers by using a neutralizer. He then tells them about his plan to restore his memory and use it to build the doomsday device and shoot it at planet Earth, enslaving all of the humans and animals. He leaves the control room to prepare himself for the takeover. During his absence, Hugo uses his grappling hook gun to get ahold of the neutralizer and restore the Dog Stars' powers. They break out of the cage and battle the incoming Catbots. With the Catbots defeated and Mechanikat stripped of his memory, Hugo regains his invention and travels back to Metro City with the Dog Stars. Brainy awards Hugo with a medal and offers him a job as a member of the Dog Stars patrol. He accepts the job, much to the joy of the other Dog Stars. Back on Earth, Hugo wins the Science fair and takes the gang over to the ice cream shop to celebrate the victory of winning the science fair and for making new friends. The Nature Dragon: The Series Mammoth Mutt returns in the other episodes as a supporting character. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Dog Star Patrol members Category:Transformed characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Hybrids Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Superheroes Category:Shapeshifters Category:American characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Teenagers Category:Giants Category:Immortal